Children of the Elements
by Moonlit Demise
Summary: Four warriors, each in a different Clan, come together through an unexpected usage of the elements. They have the power to either destroy StarClan or strengthen them. Will they choose the right path?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances

WindClan

LEADER  Dovestar-pale gray tabby she-cat

DEPUTY Sandheart-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT Featherwing-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Cloudstorm-white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Dawnwhisker-pale gold she-cat

Iceclaw-pale brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Sagefeather-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Redpaw

Heatherwing-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderfur-dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Gorseleap-brown tabby tom with a gray striped tail

Grasspelt-black tom with grass-green eyes

Apprentice, Heronpaw

Hawkberry-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Barkwing-brown she-cat

Crowfur-black tom

Apprentice, Russetpaw

Lightningstep-golden tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES (kits over six moons in training to become warriors)

Breezepaw-black and white she-cat

Redpaw-ginger tom with green eyes and white paws

Whitepaw-white she-cat with yellow eyes

Heronpaw-brown tabby tom

Reedpaw-black she-cat with a white chest and bright green eyes

Russetpaw-orange tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Oatflower, brown tabby she-cat

Rainsong-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Mousekit: brown tom, and Jaggedkit: black tom)

Copperwing-bright ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Buzzardkit: brown tabby tom, Sunkit: bright ginger she-cat, and Kestrelkit: brown she-cat)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Antfur-dark gray tabby tom with a pale brown underbelly

Goldenbreeze-golden tabby she-cat with misty blue eyes

Quailstorm-long-haired brown tabby tom

Weaseltail-pale gray-brown tabby tom

ShadowClan

LEADER Kinkstar-gray tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY Clouddapple-fluffy thick-furred white she-cat

Apprentice, Lightpaw

MEDICINE CAT Ebonyleaf-dark black she-cat with gray eyes

WARRIORS

Pinefur-white tom with dark brown paws and tail

Deersplash-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Blackwing-brown tabby tom with black sides and amber eyes

Flameberry-bright ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Mintshine-gray she-cat

Ravenheart-black tom with green eyes

Whitestripe-black tom with white tabby stripes

Apprentice, Ivorypaw (look it up! It's real and natural)

Honeyfang-golden she-cat

Apprentice, Patchpaw

Fawnstrike-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and spots

Suncloud-golden she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

Birchpelt-brown tom with white paws

Apprentice, Graypaw

APPRENTICES

Lightpaw-black tom with a pale gold face

Molepaw-brown tom

Shadepaw-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Ivorypaw-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Patchpaw-black and white tom

Graypaw-gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

QUEENS

Littlestep-small white she-cat with a pale brown tail

Bluefall-blue-gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes (mother of Stormkit :blue-gray tom, Robinkit: tortoiseshell she-cat, Nightkit: black tom, and Rainkit: blue-gray she-cat)

Hollypelt-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

ELDERS

Boulderclaw-dark gray tabby tom

Ratfur-dark brown tom with a dark ginger tint and blue eyes

RiverClan

LEADER Splashstar-white she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY Pikeclaw-gray tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT Reedlight-black tom with golden paws

WARRIORS

Timberclaw-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Mudpaw

Mothflower-golden-brown tabby she-cat

Oaksplash-brown tabby she-cat with a white splash on her chest

Otterwing-ginger tabby she-cat

Willowfur-gray tom

Apprentice, Shellpaw

Fallowstream-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Applefern- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Creekheart-gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Beechstorm-brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws

Sootwish-black she-cat

Apprentice, Mistpaw

Fogleap-pale gray tom and blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Mudpaw-brown tabby tom

Shellpaw-gray and white tom

Ripplepaw-black she-cat with silver markings and bright green (Heavenly Green) eyes

Mistpaw-silver tabby she-cat

QUEENS

Poppysplash- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother of Jaykit: silver tabby tom, and Hailkit: pale gray tom)

Troutberry- silver she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Amberkit: golden tabby she-cat, Eelkit: gray tabby tom, Lakekit: silver and white she-cat, and Cloverkit: brown tabby she-cat)

ELDERS

Spottedpelt- gray tabby tom with dark gray flecks

Dustfur-brown tom

ThunderClan

LEADER  Mousestar-dark brown tabby tom

DEPUTY Fernfrost-gray she-cat with white spots

MEDICINE CAT Darkflower-black she-cat with a white chest

Apprentice, Echopaw

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Mossclaw-gray tabby tom

Duskheart- pale brown tom

Snowdust-white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Apprentice, Skypaw

Owltail-brown and white tom

Apprentice, Icepaw

Wolfpelt-gray-brown tom with green eyes

Stonefall-dark gray tabby tom

Morningmist-pale brown tabby she-cat with pale a blue-gray striped tail

Earthwing-dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Ferretheart-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Waspheart-black tom with yellow eyes

Cherryfeather-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Dewleaf-gray she-cat with bright green eyes (if my best friend is reading this, Heavenly Green (inside thing to everyone who won't get this)

Sparrowmask- black tom with gray tabby markings

Foxtuft-ginger tabby tom

APPRENTICES

Echopaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw-silver tabby she-cat with bright green (Heavenly Green) eyes

Icepaw- white tom with blue eyes

Thornpaw-golden-brown tom

Ravenpaw-black she-cat

Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

QUEENS

Poolfang-silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Shimmerleaf-dark gray she-cat (mother of Firekit: ginger tom, Rosekit: dark ginger she-cat, and Nettlekit: pale gray tom)

Lilysplash-white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Lionkit: golden tabby tom, Fuzzykit: long-haired white tom with fur that stands on end, Squirrelkit: golden she-cat with a long fluffy tail, and Tawnykit: golden-brown tabby she-cat with a long fluttery tail and a black stripe from her forehead to tail tip)

ELDERS

Dustclaw-brown tabby tom

Willowsong-pale gray she-cat

Adderpelt-golden-brown-gray tabby tom (that's the only way I could describe him)

Prologue

A silver tabby sat in the middle of a grassy clearing. Her fur shone in the dim moonlight. She looked calm and collected, but inside her head was a storm. Thoughts jumbled around, making it hard to think. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

A brown tom appeared at the edge of the meadow, hesitating slightly. Once he was satisfied, he stepped out into the clearing. "Silverwing, what is wrong?"

The she-cat turned to him. "There are four apprentices who wield the power of the elements. They can either destroy StarClan or…"

The brown tom nodded. "I know, but I believe that they will choose the right path."

Anger passed over Silverwing's face. "How can you say that, Moleheart? We don't know what will happen!"

Silverwing calmed herself, taking deep breaths. The brown tom sat beside her, laying a calming tail on her shoulder. The trees rustled in the soft breeze. The oaks and aspens were in full leaf, creating a docile atmosphere.

Moleheart got to his feet, removing his tail from the silver she-cat. "I cannot be sure, but that is what I have to believe."

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the prologue, the chapters will most definitely be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One- EARTH

Yellow eyes peeked out of a bush, reflecting the moonlight. A slim black shape slid through the sparse undergrowth silently. A mouse was scuttling along in front of her. Her ears flicked right and left to pick up all signs of movement. As she slid into a hunting crouch her tail brushed a leaf. The mouse looked up and dashed away. The slim black she-cat gave chase, her yellow eyes glinting.

The black she-cat caught up easily and pounced onto the frightened mouse. It let out a thin squeal until it was cut short by the black cat's claws. "Good, but next time make sure it doesn't even see you coming, Shadepaw."

A bright ginger shape slid out from under a holly bush, her fur shining like a flame in the dim moonlight. Shadepaw dipped her head respectfully to the older cat and picked up the still-warm creature in her teeth. "Yes, Flameberry." But it came out, "Yesh Flembaurry." Flameberry chuckled and beckoned for Shadepaw to follow.

Flameberry led her to the middle of the grassy clearing that served as the training place. Flameberry gestured for Shadepaw to sit, and she happily obeyed. Shadepaw had been hunting since dusk on her warrior assessment. Before that, Flameberry had been assessing the black apprentice's battle skills; all this to say, Shadepaw had been training the entire day and she was exhausted.

Shadepaw glanced nonchalantly at the small pile of fresh-kill that she, herself, had caught. It was not unusual for her to catch so little. "Shadepaw, your hunting skills need some work." Flameberry meowed quietly.

Shadepaw hung her head. "I know…"

The black she-cat had only killed two mice, a frog, and a lizard. Shadepaw knew that Flameberry must be disappointed so she offered to hunt more, despite her exhaustion. "No, you don't need to hunt more, I have already decided whether you will or will not pass."

Shadepaw looked up, startled. _Please, StarClan! Please let me become a warrior!_

"Come on, let's head back to camp." Flameberry murmured, taking the lead once again.

Mentor and apprentice entered the ShadowClan camp silently. The camp was dark, and the dens were quiet. Flameberry pointed with her tail to the apprentices' den, suggesting that Shadepaw get some sleep. Shadepaw nodded and plodded towards the young thorn tree. Ivy wove through its branches creating a protective covering for the apprentices to sleep under.

As Shadepaw curled up in her nest, one last thought entered her head. _Did Patchpaw pass his assessment?_

([{}])

Shadepaw woke to sunlight weaving itself through the tendrils of ivy. She blinked at the sudden brightness, then stood and stretched. Closing her eyes slightly, she padded out of the apprentices' den.

It was nearly sun high and cats milled around the camp. Clouddapple, Honeyfang, Blackwing, Deersplash, and Birchpelt lay in the sunlight, soaking up its warm rays. Flameberry, Mintshine, Whitestripe, and Fawnstrike came into the camp with fresh-kill clamped in their jaws. Ravenheart and Suncloud shared tongues in the shade. The rest of the apprentices were laughing and joking near the tree stump. Patchpaw looked a little far away, as if he, too, was wondering if he would be becoming a warrior.

Just as Shadepaw was about to pad over to her friends and join them, Kinkstar leapt onto the tree stump. "Let all cats old enough to hunt in the shadows gather here beneath the tree stump!"he yowled.

Most of the cats were already in the clearing, so Kinkstar began immediately. "Cats of ShadowClan, we have two new warriors among us today. Patchpaw and Shadepaw, step forward."

Shadepaw dashed to the bottom of the tree stump. Patchpaw reached it first, since he was closer. Shadepaw puffed out her chest in pride. She was about to become a warrior! _I hope I don't get a dumb name, like Shadefur_ _or Shadepelt,_ she thought.

"I, Kinkstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Patchpaw visibly gulped. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Patchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Patchwhisker. StarClan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. "

"Patchwhisker! Patchwhisker!"

Shadepaw gulped as she stepped out in full view of all of the cats. "I, Kinkstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Kinkstar demanded.

Shadepaw took a deep breath and meowed, "I do."

Kinkstar nodded, satisfied. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shadeleap. StarClan honors your initiative and independence and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Shadeleap breathed a sigh of relief. Her warrior name was awesome! "Shadeleap! Shadeleap!"

Patchwhisker bounded over t his newly named sister. "I love your new name, Shade_leap_! Do you like mine?" he asked, grinning madly and bouncing around.

Shadeleap purred. "Yes, I do, Patch_whisker_."

Patchwhisker bounced away, and Shadeleap was left to laugh at her energetic sibling. Shadeleap was just about to take a quick run for the fresh-kill pile, when Kinkstar approached her. "You did a good job, Shadeleap. I did my best with your name."

Shadeleap purred awkwardly and said, "Thanks, I was happy that I didn't get a name like Shadefur or Shadepelt!"

"Huh, I made sure to pick one that fit you." Kinkstar meowed, stepping away.

Shadeleap marveled at the young leader's behavior. _He couldn't really…? No, he was just acting normal._

([{}])

Shadeleap woke the next morning in a daze. _Another day of hard training…_ she thought. _Wait, I'm a warrior now! Duh, Shadeleap!_

The black warrior stretched on her way outside. Her muscles rippled satisfyingly, and she drifted towards Clouddapple, who was organizing patrols. The dawn patrol was just coming in. Fawnstrike went into Kinkstar's den to report. The other warriors on the patrol lay down in the sun, or grabbed a piece of pry to eat.

"Pinefur, you lead a border patrol with Deersplash, Blackwing, and Shadeleap. Deersplash, make sure to bring Molepaw along." Clouddapple meowed.

Just as the patrol reached the entrance to the ShadowClan camp, Kinkstar appeared out of his den. Fawnstrike was long gone and was standing with the other warriors for another patrol. Kinkstar leapt onto the tree stump and yowled for a clan meeting.

Shadeleap and the other cats in the patrol sat down near the gorse tunnel. The elders slowly walked into the clearing. Shadeleap could imagine their bones creaking beneath their pelts. The queens left the nursery, keeping an eye on their adventurous kits. The warriors gathered around Clouddapple dispersed about the clearing.

"Cats of ShadowClan, we are growing. We now need more territory than we did before. I have decided that we will take back the two-leg clearing plus some more from ThunderClan! They are weak and full of kittypets, but we are strong with pure blood. We _will_ win!" Kinkstar yowled.

The warriors of ShadowClan called their approval. Shadeleap felt adrenaline coarse through her veins as Kinkstar called out the names of the cats that would go. Clouddapple looked surprised, and Shadeleap guessed that Kinkstar had not consulted her before deciding. "Deersplash, Molepaw, Clouddapple, Pinefur, Birchpelt, Flameberry, Graypaw, Whitestripe, Ravenheart, Fawnstrike, Shadeleap, Patchwhisker, and Lightpaw. The rest of you stay and guard the camp," Kinkstar commanded. "Clouddapple, you lead a patrol with Deersplash, Ravenheart, Molepaw, and Flameberry. You will meet ThunderClan head on, while my patrol, and another wait on the sides. On my patrol will be Birchpelt, Patchwhisker, and Graypaw. Whitestripe will lead Fawnstrike, Lightpaw, and Shadeleap. Whitestripe and I will add ourselves to the battle with a surprise attack. Remember, they might come in the trees so don't forget to look up."

Shadeleap bounced around excitedly; her first battle, this would be great!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Water

Sunpaw felt eyes burning into her back. Her heart pounded with anticipation; this was what she had been waiting for her whole life!

The bright ginger she-cat sat in the center of the ThunderClan camp, awaiting her warrior ceremony. The cat behind her was her mother, proudly gazing at her only daughter. Skypaw sat beside her, offering slight comfort to Sunpaw's throbbing heart that seemed to be waiting to leap out of her chest.

Suddenly, there was a flash of dark brown and Mousestar appeared on the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge!" he called.

Cats flooded into the clearing, eagerly awaiting the ceremony. Sunpaw's heartbeat quickened, and Skypaw shifted beside her. "What do you think your name will be?" Skypaw whispered.

Sunpaw shuffled her paws. "I don't know, but I hope it's good!" she replied quietly.

When Sunpaw glanced up again, Mousestar had already began the ceremony. "I, Mousestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Apparently, Sunpaw had only missed Mousestar asking the mentor if either Skypaw or Sunpaw was ready to become a warrior. Sunpaw was not sure who Mousestar was doing first, so she prepared herself for either. "Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw gulped and replied, "I do."

Mousestar beamed at his daughter. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Sunpaw from this moment on you will be known as Sunfrost. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sunfrost's heart nearly stopped as she heard her new name called by all of ThunderClan. She could distinctly hear her best friend, Icepaw, calling her name in his loud voice.

"Snowdust, are you satisfied with Skypaw's training?" Mousestar inquired.

The white she-cat dipped her head. "I am, Skypaw has learned quickly and has completed her training well."

Mousestar briefly nodded and continued. "I, Mousestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Skypaw meowed, her voice ringing clearly in the hollow.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Skyfeather. StarClan honors your forethought and energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Skyfeather! Skyfeather!"

([{}])

Sunfrost sat in the middle of the camp as dawn light dripped over the hollow. Her mind was cloudy from lack of sleep, and Skyfeather looked sleepy beside her. Just as Mousestar came out of his den, the dawn patrol came thundering into the camp. Their paw steps jolted her to complete wakefulness.

The leader of the patrol, Morningmist immediately headed for Mousestar while the other cats milled around worriedly. Mousestar nodded at what Morningmist said and called a meeting. Sleepy cats flooded out of their dens, and Snowdust padded through the crowd to Skyfeather and Sunfrost. "You can speak now," she meowed, sitting beside them.

Sunfrost stood and stretched, yawning at the same time. "Alright, it feels good to work my jaw again," Sunfrost joked.

"ThunderClan, the dawn patrol brought back news of ShadowClan. They have set scent markers deep in our territory and have several battle patrols. It appears as if they have brought nearly all their warriors, so we will do the same. Fernfrost, you guard the camp with Mossclaw, Earthwing, and Stonefall. I will take the rest of the warriors to battle." Mousestar mewed to his deputy.

"Fine, but can I have one more cat? What if we need to send for help?" Fernfrost replied.

"Alright, you can have Ravenpaw," Mousestar agreed. "Duskheart, you lead a patrol with Owltail, Wolfpelt, Ferretheart, Dewleaf, Sparrowmask, Icepaw, Cherryfeather, and Sunfrost. You will be the backup patrol. I will lead the head-on patrol with Snowdust, Morningmist, Waspheart, Skyfeather, Foxtuft, and Thornpaw. We will meet them head on. Darkflower, prepare your herbs. Let's go and fight!"

Mousestar led the way out with his patrol, then Duskheart went with the rest of the cats behind. Sunfrost couldn't believe that she was going to have a battle on her first morning as a warrior. Anger flared up inside her; who did ShadowClan think they were?

Suddenly, the rest of her patrol stopped. Sunfrost nearly slammed into Sparrowmask, who had been running in front of her. He swiveled his head around to glare at her briefly before turning back to where the screeches were coming from. In the edge of her vision she saw Duskheart coming towards her. "Sunfrost, go get help from WindClan. ShadowClan is overwhelming us and we have fewer warriors. Go quickly!" he hissed.

Sunfrost sped off in the direction of the WindClan border. Trees flashed in the edges of her vision, and she heard the stream up ahead of her. Sunfrost leaped as far as she could, then scrambled up the bank for the rest of the way. She lifted her nose to the air, and smelled no fresh WindClan scent. Sunfrost spotted a well worn path by the border and followed it paw step for paw step. When she smelt a stronger scent she tasted the air and followed it to a hollow. There sat a pale brown tabby with icy blue eyes that were full of hostility. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Sunfrost took a deep breath and recalled the WindClan leader's name. "I need to speak to Dovestar," she meowed firmly.

The tom took a deep breath, let out a sigh, and flicked his tail to follow. He led her down into the hollow, in which the WindClan cats had made their camp. Sunfrost spotted a large bush where a pale gray tabby sat washing her ears. The she-cat lifted her head, looking Sunfrost in the eye. "Well who is this, Icewhisker?"

Icewhisker flicked his ear and told her what he had learned. "This is a ThunderClan cat and she says she needs to speak to you."

Dovestar looked displeased until she asked, "In private?"

Sunfrost shook her head and quickly explained ThunderClan's predicament. Dovestar shook her head and rolled her eyes at what ShadowClan had done. "I will gather some warriors, but know this: I will leave some at camp in case this is a trick. Icewhisker, gather some cats, and we will follow this cat to the battlefield."

Icewhisker looked confused. "We?"

"Yes, we! I haven't had a good battle in a while, and I would like to be at a three clan battle. Now go!"

Icewhisker nodded and pounded towards a gorse bush. He slid inside then reappeared quickly followed by several warriors. A white she-cat broke off and headed towards a group of apprentices. She spoke to them and the apprentices bounced around excitedly. The white she-cat led the apprentices back to the other warrior and Icewhisker.

Sunfrost glanced at Dovestar. "I'm Sunfrost by the way." Then she flicked her ears and led the way back to the stream, which all the cats cleared easily. Sunfrost ran through the forest, making sure to weave around the brambles in which the WindClan cats were not accustomed to.

Screeches were heard up ahead of them and Sunfrost nearly stopped in her tracks. One voice was heard above the others: Icepaw! Sunfrost willed her paws to go faster as the voice was abruptly cut off. Her heart pounded in her ears, and the blood rushed through her veins. Suddenly, they broke through a layer of bushes and found themselves on a bloody clearing. Cats rolled around in it, clawing and biting one another. Sunfrost spotted Icepaw battling a large black tom with fierce green eyes. The black tom had his claws in the white apprentice's throat and blood poured from the wound. Icepaw fell limp, and Sunfrost leapt at the black tom, fury lighting her gaze. Her claws met with the tom's spine and she clawed at it ferociously. Sunfrost glanced at the tom's face and ripped her left paw, claws unsheathed, across his face. Blood spurted from the wound, spilling onto the ground. He scratched at Sunfrost's ear and caught flesh. He ripped through the skin and cartilage causing Sunfrost to claw harder. The WindClan cats had already leaped into battle, clawing furiously and using speed against their enemies. Suddenly, Sunfrost felt the black tom slip out from under her. He managed to claw a paw full of fur from her belly before pelting into the forest.

Sunfrost had sent two more warriors running when suddenly there were fish smelling cats upon her. A brown tabby clawed at her belly and ripped his claws through her flesh. Sunfrost's cries of pain were lost in the sounds of furious battle around her. Blood coated the brown tabby tom's paws, and Sunfrost felt her strength ebbing from her body. She watched as Dovestar and Mousestar battled side by side with the other two leaders. The brown tom saw that she was defeated and loosened his grip. Sunfrost sprinted into the bushes, circling around to get another cat under her claws. A black she-cat and a black and silver she-cat were battling an orange tabby apprentice from WindClan. The WindClan apprentice was hopelessly overpowered but she kept fighting.

Sunfrost recognized the orange tabby as Russetpaw. They had met at a gathering when they were still only a moon into her training. Sunfrost, Sunpaw then, had immediately liked the energetic apprentice, and she felt their friendship could die away at any moment. She raced over to the four cats, clawing at the black and silver she-cat. All four of them seemed to be about the same age, and Sunfrost met the yellow eyes of the black ShadowClan cat. A memory pushed at the back of her mind, surfacing as she clawed at her face. This cat was Shadepaw and the black and silver one was Ripplepaw. "Hello, Shadepaw." Sunfrost growled.

Shadepaw retaliated by slicing her other ear. "Shade_leap_ mind you. This is Ripple-"

"Paw, I know." Sunfrost replied hotly. "And I am a warrior too; Sunfrost now."

Each cat's battle moves were growing weaker with exhaustion. "Actually, I'm Ripplestrike now," the black and silver she-cat mewed. Suddenly, Russetpaw burst into flame, and Sunfrost felt herself being engulfed in a ball of water. Wind whipped around Ripplestrike, causing a mini tornado. Shadeleap was surrounded in piles of soil that was getting caught up in Ripplestrike's tornado. Sunfrost felt exhaustion pulling her to the ground. She looked around her and noticed that Kinkstar had just defeated Mousestar. "ThunderClan retreat!" he called.

ThunderClan cats flooded out of the clearing, while Dovestar gathered her cats together and ran after him. ShadowClan and RiverClan left the clearing, the battle being over. The four she-cats were left gasping for air and trying to wrap their heads around what they had done accidentally. Once recovered, each stared at one another with equal reverence. Sunfrost opened her mouth to say something, but Russetpaw cut her off. "We should meet here tomorrow night and try to figure out what happened."

The other she-cats agreed with her, and went their separate ways. Russetpaw looked over her shoulder one last time with a playful gleam in her eyes, "And by the way, it's Russetwing now."

Shadeleap let out a purr of amusement while she and Ripplestrike went in the same direction. Russetwing and Sunfrost were left standing on the blood stained grass, alone and forgotten by their clans. "Well, I guess we had better go home too." Russetwing muttered in Sunfrost's ear.

"Yeah, do you know the way?" Sunfrost agreed.

Russetwing shook her head. "No, this is my first time in ThunderClan territory," she admitted.

"All right, I will lead you to the stream." And with that Sunfrost and Russetwing stepped into the bushes away from the battlefield.


End file.
